


Touching

by selecasharp



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Dean Feels, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester Feels, Digital Art, Feelings, First Kiss, First Time, Inspired by Art, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:58:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selecasharp/pseuds/selecasharp
Summary: All it takes is one touch.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dolavine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolavine/gifts).



> In honor of [dolavine](http://dolnmoon.livejournal.com)'s birthday! I drew the art for her a couple of weeks ago, and today (for her actual birthday), I wrote a little fic to go with it. <3 Clicking on the pic will bring up a larger version.

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/selecasharp/1079873/184240/184240_original.jpg)

Sam’s skin is warm under his fingers. Dean bites his lip, breaths coming in short strangled gasps, his whole body thrumming at the touch. It’s ridiculous, the part of him not focused the connection between them thinks. He’s touched Sam a million times before, in all states of undress.

But not like this.

They can still go back, Dean tells himself. They’re both still wearing jeans, haven’t touched except for this, for Dean’s hand on Sam’s stomach. If he steps back now, pulls his hand away, then they can pretend this never happened and keep going like they have been. Just brothers.

“Go on,” Sam whispers.

Dean looks up at that, at Sam’s eyes, and the look in them, of barely restrained longing, makes Dean’s mouth go dry. He carefully slides his hand lower, tracing the lines of Sam’s abdomen, circling his thumb over his bellybutton. Sam shivers under his touch, his breath catching when Dean’s fingers brush over his hip. “Dean,” he mumbles, voice raw, and that’s all the warning Dean gets before Sam’s kissing him hard, crowding up against him, huge hands bracketing his face. Sam kisses him like he’s air, like he needs him just to survive, and Dean stops thinking and kisses him back just as hard, just as desperately. It almost hurts, finally kissing Sam like this, finally touching him in ways Dean’s only let himself dream about before. But it’s the best kind of pain, the kind Dean wants to feel again and again.

“Sammy,” he breathes against Sam’s lips. His other hand reaches up, seeking Sam, tangling in his hair, and he drags him back in. For a while he can’t focus on anything but that, Sam’s lips and teeth and tongue, the taste of him, the fit of their mouths bruising together. But then Sam’s hands slide down, his rough palms leaving trails of heat in their wake as they touch Dean’s bare chest, and he wants everything now, wants to touch Sam everywhere. Feel him everywhere.

He slides his hand lower, delves it into Sam’s unbuttoned jeans, and the sound Sam makes when his fingers wrap around him is physical; Dean can feel it in his whole body, lighting him up. He shoves Sam’s jeans down, gets both hands on him, rubs one down the length of Sam’s cock and pulls him in even closer with the other. He doesn’t notice Sam taking his jeans off, but he does notice when Sam touches him, caressing over his hips, skimming down his thighs, stroking his erection, his hands shaking but sure. And all the while they haven’t stopped kissing, haven’t stopped breathing each other’s air, and Dean knows the floodgates are open now, that they’ll never get enough of this. He knows they can’t go back when Sam shudders in his arms, burying his face in Dean’s shoulder as he shakes with orgasm.

And when Sam kisses him again, when he comes apart in Sam’s arms, he knows he doesn’t want to.

**Author's Note:**

> Art hand-drawn with pencil, inked, and then colored in photoshop. 
> 
> Crossposted to [LJ](http://teashopmuses.livejournal.com/99136.html) and [Tumblr](http://selecasharp.tumblr.com/post/151015986029/sams-skin-is-warm-under-his-fingers-dean-bites).


End file.
